


Prey 猎物与猎人

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	Prey 猎物与猎人

在他跪在他弟弟身下前，他先将一个轻吻印在他弟弟的唇间。而后者毫不客气地领受了他的好意，蛮横地回吻他，齿缘锐利、啃噬危险。

 

这换来郑允浩的轻笑。说实话，昌珉样子是很凶，但是只把他咬的有点痒。他推开他弟弟的肩膀。昌珉的衬衫一丝不苟地扣到喉结下边，他的黑发垂在眉眼前，如同刀锋般参差不齐，桀骜不驯。他扯掉自己的领带，然后是昌珉的领带，又把分别他们衬衫的前几个纽扣松开。

 

在他这么做的时候他的弟弟凝视着他的眼睛。那双眼眸向来深处埋藏着锐利的光彩；但现在，在他们之间过于紧密的距离下，它们清澈如玻璃。它们盛着好奇的目光，里面完全没有精于设计的缜密，仅仅诚实地映照着郑允浩自己的倒影；他在自己的眼睛的反射里看到了一份他永不允许自己将其诉之于口的欲念。

 

有那么一刻。有那么一刻，他被自己这份渴望晃得头晕目眩，他打算——他打算不再听从任何理智的教导，他早就知道该怎么做：他就在这里，而一份拥有比棋局中最旗鼓相当的对手、博弈场上最忠诚的伙伴和一个兄弟更加亲密和热切百倍的可能性就摆在他眼前。

 

这个可能性很诱人，但他不知道这看似唾手可得的距离是否只是假象，也很难保证在自己一时的激情退却后会不会感到后悔。他在沈昌珉那里看不到答案；那双澄澈如同水晶的眼睛里只有他自己欲望的倒影。

 

他们对视了几秒，昌珉的手已经急不可耐地按住他的脖子。他笑了，敛下视线，他在他弟弟的嘴唇上印下一个吻，然后顺从地遵照这只手的意愿跪了下去。

 

他总是这样，像个老练钓手，抛下一丁点地诱饵后就完全顺其自然，这样一来不论他的引诱对象做了如何荒谬的决定，这错也归不到他头上。

 

这是在是一种不应该的狡猾。所以，他在此刻将自己完全奉献给他的弟弟：因为后者当之无愧，后者值得拥有这份权利。甚至他也想让对方拥有这种权利。他闭紧眼睛，嘴唇已经朝着他弟弟炽热的勃起追过去。

 

*

 

“你这样看起来可真美，哥。”  
  
沈昌珉缓慢地说道。他的哥哥跪在他身前，闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动，仰着那张漂亮的小脸。他握着自己的勃起，漫不经心地碾磨着那双嫣红饱满的嘴唇的缝隙。  
  
他在气氛中尝到了一丝微妙的期待。郑允浩的脸颊正在蔓延起红晕，因为他表扬的话似乎变得更红了。他的鼻翼正在翕动，嘴唇颤抖着，分开了点，轻微地朝昌珉的性器靠了过来。  
  
而沈昌珉喜欢这个。他喜欢看到他哥哥穿着精致的三件套跪在自己身前。他也喜欢郑允浩已经加重的呼吸，鼻尖上的汗珠和不自觉的吞咽。就像他已经迫不及待地要把昌珉吸进嘴里。  
  
实在是过于淫乱了，他的哥哥。因此他要惩罚他，让他等，就这样挑逗他，然后才尽兴地、物尽其用地使用那张过于美好的嘴巴。在这种事情上沈昌珉向来有一种与生俱来的特权；而他的哥哥似乎对被他掌握并不介意，反而情有独钟。  
  
他的前液把郑允浩的嘴巴蹭的亮晶晶的。沈昌珉舔了舔唇，他想到过一会儿，他要顶进那副狭窄灼热的口腔，逼出他哥哥难耐的呜咽和泪水。他知道郑允浩会欣然接受一切责难，他的哥哥还不曾忤逆过他的任何意愿；因此他还要射在他哥哥的漂亮脸蛋上。  
  
他要让那对沾满泪水的睫毛、挺秀的鼻梁和精致的颧骨染上粘稠白浊的精液，然后他要让郑允浩用他灵巧的手和舌头把这淫秽的体液和他们在会议室里做的下流事的痕迹一起，全都舔干净。到最后，只有郑允浩西裤不自然的褶皱会露出端倪。  
  
沈昌珉向来很自律，但在他哥哥这里他从来都为所欲为。因此，当他觉得已经让郑允浩等得足够久了，他把勃起顶进了那张喘息着的嘴巴，任性妄为地操了起来。

 

 

THE END.


End file.
